


Cold Feet, Warm Bed

by misura



Category: King Arthur (2004)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:08:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29435832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: Lancelot arrives back at the fort a bit chilled after riding patrol.
Relationships: Arthur Castus/Lancelot
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 6





	Cold Feet, Warm Bed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sasha_b](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasha_b/gifts).



As usual, Lancelot's attempt at entering quietly made him louder than usual: a paradox and a riddle and one of these nights, Arthur might find it within himself to tease Lancelot about that. Not tonight, though.

He kept his eyes closed as Lancelot stripped, to preserve the illusion of sleep more than to preserve Lancelot's non-existent modesty.

"I don't know why you insist on always pretending to be soundly asleep when I come in," Lancelot said, slipping into the bed that had not been built with more than one person in mind.

Happily, it _had_ been built with the idea that that one person would be used to having some space to toss and turn, and so it served well enough.

"I don't lie awake waiting for you, like some pining lover, if that's what you imagine," Arthur said, wincing as Lancelot's very cold feet encountered his own, much warmer ones.

"You don't? That is a disappointment, I must admit." Lancelot grinned. "It's thoughts like that which keep me warm while riding patrol."

"Not warm enough," Arthur said. "I feel like I'm bedding an icicle."

"Then warm me up. Are we not lovers? Is that not what lovers do?" Lancelot chuckled and kissed him.

Lancelot's lips, at least, were of a comfortable enough temperature. "You might have spent some time in front of the hearth before coming here. It would have been the act of someone considerate of the comfort of others."

"Doesn't much sound like me," Lancelot said, kissing him again. "Besides, how is it considerate to make someone eagerly awaiting my arrival wait even a moment longer than is strictly necessary?"

"I believe 'eagerly' might be a bit of an overstatement of the truth."

"Gods. The way you're complaining, I might almost believe you're the one who's spent most of the afternoon and evening on the look-out for woads and ghosts, while I'm the one who's been doing nothing but sit on my arse doing paperwork."

Arthur opened his mouth, then decided against a course of action that involved defending the validity of paperwork. Lancelot was right, in a way: a good portion of the evening had been spent already.

"I'm happy that you are here. Never doubt that your presence gives me joy," he said.

"But?" Lancelot prompted. "Go on, don't stop just when you were getting to the bad part."

Arthur shook his head. "No 'but'. I meant what I said."

"Hopeless," Lancelot said. There was slightly more urgency to his next kiss. "How could I ever allow myself to fall for someone as soft-hearted and fool-headed as you?"

"You're not a complete idiot," Arthur said. "It does you good to have someone sensible in your life who knows that half the time, you don't mean what you say."

"There's the insults I've been waiting for."

"How could the truth ever be an insult?" Arthur said.

Lancelot chuckled. "With very great ease. Remind me to demonstrate next time we go drinking. We'll end the night with everyone other than Dagonet angry with us. Well, me, at any rate."

"I would much prefer it if you wouldn't," Arthur said.

"You would, would you? Is that an order?" Lancelot grinned.

"A request. From the very bottom of my heart," Arthur said.

"Well. I suppose I might allow myself to be convinced by the proper argument, if you know what I mean, and I should hope that you do, or else there really was no reason at all for me not to be warming myself in front of the hearth right now."


End file.
